


Killer queen

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Child Abuse, Death, F/F, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sad, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Max & Billy kill people for a living. After a year they always travel to a new town, marking their victim then killing them. They travel to Hawkins Indiana. What happens when Max meets four kids that she likes in a really long time?- A
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Characters

Sadie Sink as Max Hargrove

\- 13  
\- New to Hawkins  
\- Lives with her dad, Billy Hargrove  
\- Open lesbian  
\- Has no friends whatsoever  
\- Pronouns: She/they

\- March 25th, 1971

"My mom left when I was a baby."

Millie Bobby Brown as Eleven Jane Hopper

\- 13  
\- Closeted Pansexual  
\- Has four friends, who are all guys  
\- Lives with her dad, step-mom, and two step-brothers  
\- Pronouns: She/Her

\- November 6th, 1971

"We're gonna help you."

Gaten Matarazzo as Dustin Henderson

\- 13  
\- Straight  
\- Lives with his mom and cat  
\- Has four friends, one of which being a girl  
\- Class clown  
\- Pronouns: He/They

\- October 12th, 1971

"Shit! That's a lot of blood, Mayfield."

Finn Wolfhard as Mike Wheeler

\- 13  
\- Straight  
\- Four friends  
\- Annoyed at everything and everyone  
\- Lives with his mom, two sisters, and dad  
\- Pronouns: He/Him

\- June 8th, 1971

"Is that a pocket knife?"

Caleb McLaughlin as Lucas Sinclair

\- 13  
\- Straight  
\- Has four friends  
\- Nerd  
\- Pronouns: He/Him  
\- Lives with his mom, dad, and sister

\- April 10th, 1971

"Who's blood is it?!"

Noah Schnapp as Will Byers

\- 13  
\- Closeted Gay  
\- Has four friends  
\- Zomie boy  
\- Lives with his mom, step-dad, step-sister, and brother  
\- Pronouns: He/They

\- March 22nd, 1971

"Hey your cheeks bleeding!"

Dacre Montgomery as Billy Hargrove

\- 32  
\- Max's dad  
\- Works at Melvads  
\- Doesn't allow Max to be on the internet  
\- Straight  
\- Pronouns: He/Him  
\- Lives with Max

\- December 3rd, 1952

"We can't stay here, you know that."

Joe Keery as Steve Harrington

\- 25  
\- Takes care of the party  
\- Works at the movie rental shop  
\- Lives with Robin  
\- Straight  
\- Pronouns: He/Him

\- July 16th, 1959

"Max right? I'll take you home."

Winona Ryder as Joyce Byers-Hopper

\- 48  
\- Straight  
\- Works at Melvads  
\- Lives with Her husband, step-daughter, and two sons  
\- Pronouns: She/Her

\- August 17th, 1936

"Hey Kiddo! You're dad just left."

David Harbour as Jim Hopper

\- 49  
\- Straight  
\- Cheif of police  
\- Lives with his wife, daughter, and two step-sons  
\- Suspicious of Billy  
\- Pronouns: He/Him

\- January 15th, 1935

"Where'd you get that black eye, kid?"

Natalia Dyer as Nancy Wheeler

\- 25  
\- Straight  
\- Reporter  
\- Lives with her mom, dad, sister, and brother  
\- Pronouns: She/Her

\- September 16th, 1959

"He's not home, I'm his sister. Did you need something?"

Charlie Heaton as Jonathan Byers

\- 25  
\- Straight  
\- Photographer  
\- Lives with his Mom, step-dad, brother, and step-sister  
\- Pronouns: He/Him

\- Juky 23rd, 1959

"Woah! You just skated into my car!"

Maya Hawke as Robin Buckley

\- 24  
\- Open lesbian  
\- Works at the movie rental shop  
\- Lives with Steve  
\- Helps him take care of the party  
\- Pronouns: She/They

\- February 14ty, 1960 

"Robin, your local lesbian reporting for duty! Heard you needed girl advice."

Disclaimer! This is based off the song Killer queen by queen but is also very loosely inspired by sslove124 story kidnapped on wattpad. I hope you guys enjoy this. 🖤


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • She keeps her Moet et Chandon •

El put her bike in the bike rack quickly, knocking all the bikes down in the process. "Shit!" She was running twenty minutes late already. The brunette ran all the way to Mr. Clark's science class. She burst through the door making around twenty heads turn to her. Mr. Clark sighed, putting his hand on his head. "Mrs. Hopper you're late," he said disappointedly. The girl looked at her friends, giving them a small smile. "I know Mr. Clark I'm sorry. My dads car broke down and I had to take my bike." Mr. Clark nodded, "please sit down." The brunette quickly sat in her seat next to Dustin. He showed her his book discreetly and she opened her own text book, smiling at him. Just as Mr. Clark was about to start teaching again, the door opened. The principal walked in with a short redhead behind him. "Mr. Clark you have a new student." And with that, he left. 

Mr. Clark stared at the redhead for a moment before speaking, "alright class well this is Maxine Hargrove. Maxine if you-"

"It's Max." 

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't go by Maxine. It's Max."

"Oh well Max, you can pick any seat you'd like." 

The girl walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat. The party turned around to looked at her. She put her legs up on the desk and looked right at them, giving them the finger. All of them turned back except El. She was giving the new girl heart eyes. Dustin tapped her shoulder and she turned right back around. 

•••

It was now lunch, El's favorite part of the day. The five of them sat at the table. Will was eating silently, Mike was planning a new campaign, Dustin and Lucas were having a food fight, and El was watching the entrance. The redhead walked in, immediately going to the lunch line. El studied her carefully. She stood, looking around at all the tables in the lunch room. "Guys," El said not taking her eyes off the girl. "Do we have room at our table?" Mike looked up fron his notebook and saw the empty seat beside El, "yeah why?" The brunette got up and walked over the Max. 

"Hey." 

"Hi?" 

"You look like you need a place to sit." 

"Oh yeah but I'll be fine. Theres one next to the garbage over there." 

"Nonsense, I'm not letting you sit by the trash on your first day!" El linked their arms and began to walk over to her table. The boys were too deep in a conversation to notice the two girls. 

"Yeah but her big heart is going to get her killed one day!" 

"Shes just-" 

Will cut Lucas off, "hey El! Who's your friend?" 

El and Max sat down, "oh I um your names Max right?" 

The redhead nodded, crossing her arms. "You didn't tell me you were in a gang sugar." 

Mike laugh, "not a gang just a party." 

"Party? The fuck is that?" 

"D&D it's a game we like to play." Will said cheerfully. "We could teach you if you want," he added shyly. Mike looked at him, "Will we already have enough people!" 

"We could add more." 

"There aren't enough characters." 

"Who said I wanted to play your silly little board game in the first place?" 

El smiled at her, "sorry about them they're just- its their favorite game so." Max nodded biting into her apple, "you play with them?" The brunette shook her head, "sometimes. I don't really understand how to play so I usually just sit back and read magazines." The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. 

•••

The rest of the day went by quickly. Max spent the whole day with her new 'friends'. She wasn't sure what to call them yet. "Bye guys!" Dustin was the last to ride away. El got her bike out of the rack, "do you-" 

The ginger shook her head. "Skateboard. I didn't bring it today tho. My dads picking me up, hes in the parking lot anyway." 

"Oh then let me walk you over!" 

"No it's fine I can-" 

"Don't worry! What color is it?" 

"Blue." 

The two walked, and talked, while walking over to Max's ride. The window rolled down and a blonde man poked his head out, "Maxine! You're late, I was getting worried!" His voice scared El. How did Max live with him?

"Hey dad." The redhead smiled brightly. Billy noticed the girl next to her and smiled, "who's your friend honey?" It just occured to her that she didn't know El's name. 

El stuck her hand out, careful not to put it in his window. "El Hopper," she said smiling. He shook her hand, "hi El I'm Billy, Max's father." The brunette nodded as he let go of her hand. She put it back on her bike, "nice to meet you sir." He nodded at her. Max turned to her, "thanks for walking me. See you tomorrow!" She hopped into the car and El was left with a face full of smoke. 

•••

"Did you do your homework?" 

"Yes can I-"

"Did you finish your dinner?" 

"Yes c-"

"Did you brush your teeth?" 

"Yes dad! Can I sleep with the light on today?" 

Billy sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You get a nightmare last night babe?" The small redhead nodded. The older man nodded before tucking her in. "How about we sleep with the night light on tonight?" She thought for a second before nodding. "Okay," he turned her small night light on and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair back. "Goodnight sweetheart." He started to walk to the door. "Dad!" 

He turned back around, "what's wrong?" 

"I love you." 

He smiled sadly, "I love you too. Now go to sleep." He turned the lights off and closed her door. His smile dropped as he sank to the floor. Tears filled his eyes and he started to sob in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • In her pretty cabinet •
> 
> \- A


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • "Let them eat cake," she says •

_Billy stood at the foot of his step-mother and fathers bed. The old redhead was holding a newborn baby in her arms while smiling at her husband. She looked at Billy, still smiling. "Do you wanna hold her Billy," she asked sweetly. Billy was sixteen when his father decided to get remarried to a pregnant woman. Susan had just lost her husband while he was away at war and decided to marry his best friend. Shitty person, I know. But she claims it's what he would've wanted. For his two favorite people to be happy together. "Sure Susan." He walked to stand next to her and she handed him the baby. It was a girl, who they decided not to name yet. The babys eyes opened and she giggled at Billy, putting her little fingers in his mouth, then his curls. Billy was awestruck. She was adorable and actually liked him! And it wasn't because he was hot or because she wanted his dick._

_It was an hour later. Billy was playing with his new baby sister all day. She was just too cute not to! From her baby blue eyes to her button nose to her cute little chubby hands. He put her down for a nap twenty minutes ago and tried to think of some names. The blonde ran to his parents room, careful not to be too loud. He knocked on the door. Neil opened it, smiling at his son. "Dad! I think I got a name." Susan smiled at him, "oh really? Thank you Billy! What is it?"_

_"Maxine."_

_Susan and Neil looked at each other smiling. Neil looked back at Billy, "that's a perfect name. Thank you Billy." His dad pulled him into a soft hug. He couldn't ask for anything else._

_April 1st, 1971_

_Max wasn't even a month old yet. Billy was holding the giggling baby, sobbing. He had a gun right next to him on the floor. "What have I done! What have I done! What have I done!" He sobbed looking at the two dead bodies of his parents. He didn't mean to! It was an accident. They were talking about getting a divorce and Billy couldn't stand to live with the fact that he might never see his sister ever again. But now all that would go to waste. Max would be put in foster care or sent to live with a new family and he would be taken to jail. That's when an idea popped into his head. He could take Max, and the gun, and runaway! It'll be like they were taken by kidnappers that killed their parents. Perfect!_

_Billy packed all of Max's stuff, then some of his, hiding the gun in there. He took all of Susan's expensive jewelry, all the expensive things he can find lying around, his dads wallet, Susan's purse, the wedding rings, and all of the money. Billy knew a perfect pawn shop a couple hours from California. He also broke the TV, a few windows, and slashed his dads tires to make it more believable. He then took Max's carseat, put it in his car, then put all their belongings in the trunk. He got into the drivers seat and started to drive out of California. "Its gonna be okay Maxie, we're gonna be together. Forever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Just like Marie Antoinette •
> 
> \- A


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • A built-in remedy •

Billy set down a plate of hot pancakes on the table. "Max! Come on!" He called for his daughter. "Hold on I can't find my shoes!" She yelled from her room. Billy looked around the living room and found her yellow high top converse. "I found them! They're in here, now hurry and come down! The foods getting cold." The small ginger ran downstairs. She went over to the table, smiling when she saw they were chocolate chip pancakes. Billy placed four pancakes on her plate. She smiled at him and began to devour her food. 

"So Max, that girl El?" 

Max looked up from her food, "what about her?" 

"Well shes your age, kind of tall and her bones are still growing." 

"Yeah like me?" 

"Yeah well I got a call." 

"From who?" 

"Josh. Said he needed a thirteen year old girls shit. Told him where the fuck was I gonna find a thirteen year old girl. Fucker told me I had you." 

"W-what did you say after?" 

"Told him I'm not killing my daughter. But now that you have a little 'friend' I was thinking what if we-" 

"But we just killed someone! It's too early!" 

"I know that Maxie. Soon though I'll decide on a date okay? Just get close to her, got it?" 

"Yeah yeah I know." 

"Good." He stood up and began to walk out of the kitchen when he stopped next to Max. "I love you, kid. No ones ever gonna take you away from me ever. We're gonna be together, forever." 

•••

Max picked up her board, stuffing it inside her locker. The party was watching her from afar. 

"Who does she think she is?! Skating in the halls like she owns the goddamn place." 

"Jesus Mike chill!" 

"Why do you even care?" 

"Shes just- I don't know." 

"I'm gonna go talk to her." 

"El! Don't- and she left." 

El walked to the redheads locker with a bright smile on her face. Max closed her locker, jumping when she saw El. "Hey! Morning," the brunette said cheerfully. "Jesus! You scared me." 

She frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." 

"Don't worry. Honestly your welcome was the most warmest." 

"You move often?" 

"Every year." 

"Really? Why?" 

"My dads work. Makes us move a lot." 

"What does he do?" 

"Oh um-" just then the bell rang. Max was mentally thanking the gods. "That's the bell, I have to go. See ya!" She turned around, whipping El in the face with her hair, and started to quickly walk to her class. 

•••

"Joyce! I need your help!" Jim Hopper burst into the shop. Joyce looked up from her magazine and smiled at her husband. "What's going on this time?" 

"New residents." 

"Causing trouble already?" 

"No no it's just- okay obviously when you get new residents your gonna need to a do a little background check. Just to see if everything okay. Any arrests and what not. We called up the police station in New York, said he hasn't done anything there or anything that they know of." 

"That's good right?" 

"Yeah but they said something weird was going on." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well when Billy and Max moved there-"

"Max? Who's Max?" 

"His daughter. As I was saying, the police in New York did the same thing we did. Found out they've moved thirteen times!" 

"Woah." 

"Yeah. Somethings going on." 

"Or maybe he's just looking for a good job to support his daughter?" 

"I hope Joyce."

"He came in, asked if we got any jobs open." 

"What?" 

"Yeah Gary hired him on the spot." 

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • For khrushchev and Kennedy • 
> 
> \- A


End file.
